The Road to You
by boredBRAIXEN
Summary: Three trainers each with their own issues must come together to move forward with their lives. Semi AU set a few years in the future includes a new island chain, new pokemon, and a new evolution type! Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

How could it happen? I was defeated.

 _"Dusclops use Never Ending Nightmare!"_

"How could I loose?!"

 _The referee threw a red flag into the air before pointing to the left of the field. "The winner, Battle Pyramid King, Brandon!"_

"How could I loose AGAIN?!" I thought to myself as I laid down in my bed. I had challenged Brandon twelve months ago and all I could think about was my defeat to him. I kept replaying the battle in my head thinking about what went wrong. I trained my ass off, I had the best strategy, I had the type advantage, I clearly had the upper hand going into battle. He fell for all of my traps and I used the perfect team, but in the end, I still lost. I just couldn't understand why. Why did he beats me when I was clearly the better trainer?

"I hate him. First he leaves, then he destroyed Renji, then he taunted me. He's a pathetic excuse if a man. But if he's so pathetic, why did I loose?" My mind was going crazy when it suddenly dawned on me. "It was his Dusclops" I said as I realized his Dusclops had taken out half my team. Reggierock was hardly a threat and I took him out quickly with Ursarig. Reggieice wasn't much better but it did manage to beat my damaged Ursarig before it was defeated by my Magmortor. His Torterra was even worse and fell to mine with only two hits. Reggiesteel, hmmm, I suppose it did well. Still it would've fallen to my Aragon if he hadn't switched it out for Salamance. Salamance. Again, it did well by taking out my Magmortor but I crushed it quickly with Froslass. Then there was Dusclopse. The Pokemon that single handedly took out my Aragon, Torterra, and Froslass who had earlier beaten three of her strongest Pokemon.

"Damnit it was the most important battle of my life and he played me like a flute!" I instantly had a flashback of Satoshi beating me with the Infernape I gave him. "Why. Why can pathetic trainers like Satoshi and Brandon unlock their Pokemons true potential but I can't?!" What made them so special? What was different about them? Could it be my training style? Was I too harsh on my pokemon? Was treating your pokemon with kindness and compassion really the best way to unlock a pokemons strength? No. I couldn't believe that because they were both weak and pathetic trainers who only beat me because of dumb luck! It just so happened that when they got lucky was the time that it mattered.

"Damnit! I fucking hate them!"

I heard a soft knocking on my door followed by my brothers voice. "Shinji, can I come in?" I groaned in response, hoping he would understand I wasn't in the mood to talk. Apparently he didn't get the message. "I want to talk to you." He said letting himself in. "You've been so down since your loss to Brandon. It was a good fight Shinji and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, he's the Pyramid King, the highest ranked trainer outside of the elite 4. It's not like you lost to some amateur."

"Shut up Renji. I'm in no mood for one of your motivational speeches." I growled at him. Normally, he would sigh and then continue trying to convince me the world was full of rainbows and unicorns for at least another half hour before giving up. But today he decided to switch it up on me. In a very un Renji like manner, he growled back and slapped me in the back of the head.

"Fine. You want to be like that then go ahead. But I'm sick of it. You need to pack your shit and go on a journey." I hadn't heard Renji curse in a while so I knew he was really upset. Not that I cared. "I'm not going on another journey." He surprised m again by walking to my closet and throwing my travel bag at me so hard it left a bruise. "Well I really don't care where you go but you're not going to lie around the house like a miserable bastard! It's been an entire year Shinji! Get the hell up and stop feeling sorry for yourself! You constantly talk about how pathetic everyone else is but look at yourself! You're the most pathetic one letting a single loss get to you like that."

Now I was pissed. What a hypocrite. Clearly he forgot he gave up on being a trainer after being beaten by Brandon. "Like you're one to talk Aniki! Did you forget you QUIT being a trainer completely after loosing to him?!"

"No I didn't. And I'm not going to let you do what I did. I never wanted to be a trainer in the first place. I only did it because that's what he wanted. You on the other hand have wanted to be a trainer your whole life and I won't let you throw your dream away because of one loss. You're better than that Shinji."

I didn't know what to say so I said nothing. It was hard for me to believe that I was better than anything at the moment. But Renji was right. I was being pathetic and letting one loss ruin my career. I smirked at him and he smiled in return. He started helping me pack some clothes, pokeballs, potions, money, and other items I'd need to go on a journey.

I decided to only take Torterra with me. Wherever I was going, I was going to start over. So I figured I should start by catching an entire new team. I would go to a new region with my starter pokemon and become stronger. But where would I go? I had already been to Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, Unova, and Alola.

"Aniki, do you have any thoughts on where I should go?"

"Actually, I do." I was surprised to hear that and my head perked up. I waited for further explanation but all I got out of him was that I'd find out more at our great uncle, professor Rowan's, lab. He was our mothers uncle and the only family we knew of, so I finished packing and headed downstairs to tell my pokemon my plan.

A few hours had passed and I found myself standing in front of a familiar grey brick building. Inside was my great uncle's research lab. Professor Rowan was the world's leading specialist on pokemon evolution. He was a very secluded person, which is why I was surprised to see four other people sitting in the den when I walked inside.

I was even more surprised when I realized who was sitting in the room. On the couch near the window sat Frontier Brain Palmer and his obnoxious fanboy of a son Jun. Jun was taller than I remembered and his blond hair was longer and tied in a high ponytail. He was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans with a pair of orange tennis shoes. He finished his outfit with an orange polo shirt and light brown leather jacket.

On the other couch near the bookshelf sat a beautiful woman with blue hair in a short bob cut wearing a pale blue long sleeve shirt and dark blur stretch pants. Next to her though…. That's when my heart stopped. There in front of me was the girl I hadn't seen in over five years. The blue haired siren that haunted my dreams for the last 1,974 nights. Hikari Yuki.

She looked so different. So much more stunning than I could ever have imagined. Her indigo colored hair was longer and had a slight wave to it. It rested a little past her hips and hung loosely with a simple snowflake clip holding a piece of hair near her ear. Her matching blue eyes seemed even clearer than I remembered and just as mesmerizing.

She still wore her white pokeball beanie with the pink logo but the rest of her outfit was different. She wore a pair of light gray leggings and a pair of thigh high grey suede boots. Instead of a shirt she wore a white long sleeved knitted turtle neck sweater. She also wore a necklace but I couldn't see the pendant because it was tucked into her overly developed breasts.

She was perfect. From head to toe, she was flawless and absolutely gorgeous. She was curvy in all the right places and looked like an elegant flower. So pure and unattainable. My thoughts were snapped back to reality when she caught me staring at her. I couldn't hide my embarrassed blush and she smiled shyly back at me, which made my heart race.

After a few awkward moments, my great uncle came into the room and finally I got some answers.

"Good. I see everyone has arrived. I believe you all know each other already but just in case, I'll go ahead and introduce everyone." He started by pointing to myself and Renji. "These are my late Niece's sons, my great nephews Shinji and Renji Aguri."

Pointing to the left of the room he continued. "This is Frontier Brain Palmer Suzuki and his son Jun." Finally he pointed to the right. "And these lovely ladies are Hikari and Joanna Megumi. They are like family to me as they are my late apprentices wife and daughter."

I was surprised to hear that. The only apprentice I remember my great uncle having was Koizumi Megumi. He died during the war when I was only eight years old. He was the closest thing to a family I ever had, aside from Renji. I never realized he had a family.

"Now I've asked you all here for different reasons. Jun here isn't ready to settle down and start his own gym yet, but Palmer thinks he needs to grow up already. Hikari hasn't been on a journey in three years and her mother wants her to enjoy her left. Shinji here hasn't traveled or battled in over a year and needs to get back to it if he ever expects to become champion. So I've come up with a plan."

He spent the next hour explaining his plans and how each of us could help. I'll be honest, I thought the idea was stupid until my great uncle pulled me to the side for a private conversation. What he told me changed my entire perspective and I vowed to take on a responsibility that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool February morning when my father decided we needed to have a heart to heart. Now don't get me wrong. I love and respect my father beyond words, but sometimes… he can be a pain in my ass. This conversation was shaping up to be no different.

My father had high expectations of me. But who could blame him? He was one of the strongest trainers in the world. Palmer was his name and he was the Tower Tycoon Palmer Suzuki. He was intimidating as he was amazing. I strived to make him proud and longed to be a trainer like him.

"Son, you're eighteen now. It's time to end these childish camping trips of yours and begin your career as a gym leader so eventually, you will be ready to succeed me as the Tower Tycoon."

I swear we have this conversation at least once a week. I don't get why he can't understand that I'm not ready yet. Wait a minute… did he just dis my travels?! I'm gonna fine him so bad!

"My _journeys_ aren't childish dad! Even Cynthia-dono traveled well into her twenties before she finally became champion."

Ha! You can't dis my journeys now, I'm still eight years younger then when Cynthia-dono stopped traveling, and she's the strongest trainer in Sinnoh!

"Yes but she was actually accomplishing things during her travels. Tell me son, what have _you_ accomplished?"

Damn! He's right, I haven't won a single league. Hell the closest I came was last year when I came in third in the Kalos league.

"Well…" I tried to think of a good response only to realize I hadn't done anything noteworthy during my eight years as a trainer. But seeing the smirk on my dad's face made me mad. It's like he was trying to make me feel like a failure.

"Exactly. If you were winning leagues or working as a Geo Catcher while traveling, I could respect that. But as it stands, you're simply running around the regions spending my money and embarrassing yourself by being beaten by armatures."

Ouch! I can't believe he's embarrassed by me. That… that actually makes me not want to run a gym even more. Well you know what... if I'm so damn embarrassing then why would he think I'd be a good gym leader? I need more training. I need more time!

"I'm not ready to stop traveling yet."

Dad didn't seem too happy about that because his smirk quickly turned to a scowl.

"You need to start acting like a man Jun. You're not a child anymore."

No shit dad. Didn't he understand it would be a childish endeavor for me to start a gym at the level I was at?! If he thought I embarrassed him during my travels, what the hell did he think would happen if I ran a gym? I'd be setting myself up for failure! Time to turn on the charm I guess.

"I understand. How about this… you let me go on one last journey and no matter what happens, at the end I'll come home and open a gym."

I watched him as he thought for a minute. He smirked and chuckled to himself before he finally gave me his answer.

"I will allow you to travel for an additional two years under the condition that you obtain some sort of temporary employment and participate in all leagues and tournaments possible."

What the hell?! We're ritch for Aucres sake!

"Why do I need a job?!"

He looked at me like I was crazy before he started to scold me again.

"I'll allow you to continue your travels but I won't finance them. I will send you a quarter of your usual monthly allowance, anything else you need you will need to pay for yourself."

A quarter?! That's only 500 pokéyen a month! That's hardly enough to pay for food! I swear this man is trying to kill me! But I'm not gonna let him win. If he thinks cutting my money is gonna stop me he's got another thing coming!

"Ok. You mentioned Geo Catching, what… exactly is that?"

He seemed surprised that I agreed to his terms. Ha! Take that dad! I'm gonna keep training no matter what.

"Geo Catching is a very respectable job that many nomadic trainers take. They will capture requested Pokemon and return them to the professors who request them. After the researchers are finished with the pokemon, the Geo Catchers will usually return the pokemon to the wild."

Wait so I'd get paid to travel?! That sounds amazing!

"Why do the professors request pokemon? And what kind do they usually ask for?"

"The type of pokemon varies from something common to rare. It simply depends on what the professors are researching at that time. For example, professor Rowan's may request someone bring him Eevee or Oddish to study since they have multiple final evolutions unlike other pokemon."

I wonder if I'd get to see anything rare if I did Geo Catching.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So say I wanted to be a Geo Catcher, I would get in contact with a professor and they'd send me to a random region to catch pokemon?"

"Basically. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Hell yes!

" It sounds really cool! And it'll keep me traveling so that's even better!"

"In that case, you should contact Professor Rowan. I'm certain he has some work he needs taken care of."

Man he sounded annoyed, oh well. He shouldn't have given me an ultimatum. I mean, I guess he didn't expect me to be ok with working but oh well.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to his lab and talk to him now."

"Why don't you just call him?"

Man he sounded so pissed. I felt guilty for thinking how funny it was. But not enough to change my mind. He wants me to be a man? Fine, I'll be the best damn man he's ever seen!

"You said I need to be a man right? Well, what kind of man calls to ask for a job instead of asking face to face?"

He looked at a loss for words which surprised me. But then he smirked again, making my blood boil.

"I'm glad you feel that way. That was a test… you passed."

What. The. Fuck?! Test my ass, I knew it, he _was_ _trying_ to piss me off! Sick twisted old man!

"Haha very funny dad. Anyway I'll be back later."

I ran out the door quickly before I said something I shouldn't. I love my father but he was pissing me off so much j wanted to punch him.

"You better get that job or I'm going to fine you!"

Not helping.

"No worries dad, I got this!"

I ran off towards Professor Rowan's lab praying to every Aucres he had work for me. I didn't hear the last few words my dad said. I didn't really care either. I was focused on one thing and one thing only... becoming a better trainer. My goal was to be more like Shinji-san. A strong unbeatable trainer. As far as i knew he was still traveling too.

If I could be as strong as him my father would have to respect me. Shinji-san beat him twice! Sure he was a bit... cruel sometimes, but he was an amazing trainer. He was so strong, he was probably going to be the next champion! I'll show my dad. Ill become strong like Shinji-san. I'll make my father proud and I'll be the stringest frontier brain. Even stronger than Brandon. I'll show them a! And it starts with getting a job from Professor Rowan.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

"I'm sorry Megumi-san, but the results don't look good."

I was sitting in a small white hospital room talking to a specialist I had been seeing. About five years ago, I began dating a man named Giovanni Oak. He was the Veridian City gym leader, well known in the community, and a complete psychopath.

After three years of physical and mental abuse, I finally left him. He didn't take it well at all. The night I left, we had a huge argument. He warned me I'd regret leaving before stabbing me with a needle and injecting me with some sort of green liquid.

Within a few months I began having strange symptoms. Excessive weight loss, hair loss, even my teeth started to fall out. I found myself physically I'll every single day with chills, vomiting, fever, hot flashes, and muscle spasms.

After consulting dozens of doctors and not getting an answer, I came to Dr. Sato. Nearly all of his treatments were experimental, but with his help… I have been able to live somewhat comfortably for the last six months. Today was the day I found out my ultimate prognosis because we ran out of treatments to try.

"Just tell me how long I have Dr. Sato."

"Best case scenario," he paused causing my heart to beat faster in my chest than it already was. "I'd say eighteen months."

I'll admit, the news wasn't unexpected. But that didn't make it any more welcome.

"And what's worst case?" I prayed to every legendary that I had enough time to get everything set up for Hikari's future.

"Six months." The solemn look on his face told me everything I needed to know. He was regretful for telling me this.

" So there's nothing else we can do?" I already knew the answer, but I held onto slight hope that maybe there was another treatment we hadn't tried.

"I'm sorry Megumi-san but, we've tried everything. Whatever that man did to you, I can't undo it. I'm truly sorry." I could hear the remorse in his voice. I didn't want to make him feel any worse so I decided to leave.

"I understand. It's not your fault. Let's just hope his son isn't as much if a monster as he is."

As I s5ood up and turned to the door, Dr. Soto grabbed my arm and stopped me. He seemed to be struggling with his words so I waited. I was surprised a his words, but not offended.

"Are you sure about what you're doing? If I may be frank Megumi-san, wouldn't you rather spend your last days with your daughter?"

I understood why he was confused. I mean anyone would be. But I couldn't ask Hikari to stay by my side through this. It would kill her spirit. I knew what I needed to do. After consulting with an old friend, I had found the perfect person to watch over her.

"I want more than anything to spend my time with her but…" I looked away and thought of all the sacrifices Hikari had made over the last three years. I couldn't ask her to make any more. "She's seventeen. She needs to live her life. Not spend her time watching mine slip away."

"Of course."

Dr. Soto moved away from the door he had been blocking previously and allowed me to step out.

"Thank you for your time doctor. Thank you for trying when no one else would. But, if there's nothing more you can do for me, I think I have some important calls to make and I need to begin getting my affairs in order."

"Of course, I wish I could've done more."

"You did what you could and that's all I can ask of you. Don't feel bad doctor. I'm ok with it. I'm going to make sure my daughter will be taken care of."

With one last look, I smiled at the man who dedicated so much time to me. Silent tears escaped my eyes as I walked away. With my head held high, I accepted my fate and began planning my final moves to make sure my daughter will be taken care of.

Present day Hikari's POV:

I had to admit, walking up the pathway to Professor Rowan's lab after all these years was nostalgic. If only Piplup was with me. I was told to bring nothing but my travel bag, not even my Pokemon. Normally I wouldn't have listened, but my mom was coming with me so I decided I would be ok without them.

When we arrived we were ushered into a large empty den. We sat down by the fireplace and waited for a while. Eventually, Jun Suzuki and his father Palmer showed up and I started to catch up with him. But of course, he had grown up to be a douche.

"Hikari, that can't be you! Look at you, puberty hit you like a landslide huh?"

Seriously? He was sitting uncomfortably close to me and wiggling his eyebrows in what I assume was supposed to be a flirtatious manner.

"Jun. I see you haven't changed much. How have you been?" I scooted as far as I could and he responded by moving closer. I could feel the hairs on my neck standing up as his closeness was triggering my anxiety.

"Doin great! I've traveled to nearly every region and have become a super strong trainer! How about you? Still playing around on the runway with your pokemon?"

Thankfully, he scooted away. Unfortunately he followed up by insulting my training career. It's like the years made him more obnoxious. I slapped myself mentally when I remembered the BREIF crush I had on him when we were younger.

"If you're referring to my contests then no. I won the Grand Festival about five years ago, but because of certain things I had to stop competing."

"Oh so what you mean is someone beat you and you got embarrassed and quit? Eh, no big deal. Some people just aren't cut out to be great pokemon trainers."

Its like he says the rudest thing he can think of on purpose. When we were kids he was just annoying. Now he's just a complete asshole. I needed him to shut up before I went off in front of my elders.

"Uh… sure, we'll go with that." Idiot. "So how many leagues have you won now? I mean by the way you talk you must be winning them left and right."

"Well…umm… the thing is,"

The look of pure terror that crossed his face was hilarious. It was obvious he hadn't done anything to be proud of over the years. I guess he could talk a lot of crap without backing it you. What's the saying? His bark is worse than his bite? Either way it was amusing to watch the color drain from his face for being called out on his shit.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, he got lucky. In a way so did I because when he heard the door opening, he rushed back to his father's side and I was able to breathe properly again. Just when I started to feel ok, Professor Rowan walked in with the last two people we were waiting on. When I saw that familiar mop of purple hair, my heart stopped. It had been years but my childhood crush had never fully ended. Seeing him in front of me, all those feelings cane rushing back.

After spending a few hours explaining the details of this gathering. I agreed to go on a journey with Shinji and Jun. Honestly I went for two reasons. One, my mother wanted me to go and I just can't say no to her. Two, Shinji will be there so I know I'll be safe. He may be a jerk but he's string and smart. Jun on the other hand is a moron and if it were just him going on the journey, I probably wouldn't go.

After the Professor finished talking, I started talking to my mother and eavesdropping on Palmer scolding Jun. I noticed the professor pull Shinji away and Renji walked over to my mother. They started to talk after he informed is the Professor had something private to discuss with his brother, and I became lost in thought wondering what Shinji and Professor Rowan went to talk about. I wouldn't find out until much later.


	4. chapter 4

Date: February 3rd, 2019

Journal entry 1, Shinji Aguri

We left my great uncle's lab with none of our original pokemon over a week ago. We were given new starters along with eggs. Hikari received a solid ice blue egg with what looks like white and silver wings. Her new starter is a Zoroa she calls Minx.

Jun received a dark brown egg with green and red swirls on it. He also received a Donphan.

I on the other hand received a black egg with grey clouds on it. I was furious at having to leave Torterra behind, but I got a rather strong shiny Eevee in return.

We have been on a ship for three days. The ship is called The SS Narwhal. It has a training center for humans, a small practice battle ground, and a pokemon center. It also has a huge library/book store/ café combo and a big cafeteria that has three restaurants in it.

I obviously have been making use of the training grounds. Hikari has been hold up in the library most of the time and Jun, well, I'm not exactly sure what he's been doing. Something stupid probably.

So from what I understand we're headed to the Afini Region. It's about 300 miles outside of Kanto and it's just a huge island chain, kind of like Alola.

We're supposed to participate in their league while performing Geo Catcher duties. There have been rumors going around about some sort of evil organization in the region. It better not interfere with my travels.

The ship should dock within the next two days and by then we'll have set up some sort of schedule on how to journal and video everything. I need to go get Hikari from the library now, it's nearly 8pm. Will have another traveler update before we land.

_Shinji

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter. So basically this book will be written in three separate ways. 1. Regular chapters told from different POVs. 2. Journal entries written by the MCs. These will be shorter and will usually be accompanied by a flashback. 3. Video logs which will be told from 3rd person POV. These will usually be action scenes and filler chapters. I will try to include art with the OCs I introduce. I am still writing this and have a few chapters ready to upload. I'm just taking my time and will probably only update once or twice a week.

Leave a comment below and let me know what you think so far! Also, I decided to make this a somewhat scary story so yea. There will be a lot of plot twists and (hopefully) original ideas in this story. All OC Pokemon were created using Google and Pinterest for inspiration!!!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

February 4, 2019 Journal Entry 2: Hikari

So Shinji told me I needed to write in here. I guess it's supposed to be a group diary? Whatever, anyway we'll nothing much has happened. We boarded the ship, we're on our way to Afini Islands to do some Geo Catching and participate in a new league. I don't really know anything about Afini.

I know it's supposed to be an interesting set of islands. But that's about it. I guess I'll talk about my new pokemon.

Minx is what I've decided to call her. She's very smart and a perfect companion for me. She's not hyper like most Zoroa. Although she does like to prank Jun and his Donphan. I think she dies that because it amuses me and makes me laugh.

She seems to like when I'm laughing. But for the most part she walks with me quietly listening to me blabber. When we're resting she lays with her head in my lap listening to me read aloud to her. At night time she curls up next to me in my sleeping bag. She likes to sleep near my feet. It's ok with me, it keeps me warm.

She's also very strong. She already knows four moves. Shadow claw, Shadow Ball, Teleport, and Dark Void. She's trying to learn Trick Room but it's nog going well. I'm thinking once we land and begin battling wild pokemon, she'll be fine. She'll get the move down. If not I'll have Shinji help us.

I can't say I'm excited to start this journey. I have a feeling something is being kept from me. My mother was too instant on me coming on this journey and Shinji seems to be acting different around me. Almost chivalrous. He watches me a lot and picks up on when I'm sad.

I don't know why my mother wanted me to come but I know it's because she's hiding something. And from the looks of things, Shinji knows all about whatever's up. I'll find out one way or another. I deserve the truth. I have given up years of my life to work and care for my mother, I think I've earned the truth about whatever's going on. At the least.

But yea. We land in a few days. Jun said he's not going to write in the journal or collect any samples, but will participate in vlogs and captures. *enter eye roll*

So until next time I guess.

_Hikari_


	6. chapter 6

February 7, 2019, Journal Entry: Shinji

We landed yesterday. Afini is interesting. We've learned a few things about the place. For instance, the league here consists of three types of battles. Gym type battles, called Challenges. Contest style battles, fittingly called Contests… and tournaments called Trials. In order to participate in the championship you have to take on all three.

We also learned there is an evil Organization tormenting the islands called Chaos Theory, or Team Chaos for short. They apparently want to use Nuclear type pokemon and stones to create some means of destroying all government. But that's all we know about them.

Also there are some noteworthy rules in Afini I'd like to point out here because it's much different than Sinnoh or any region I've ever been to.

*Difference 1: trainers are allowed to have 10 registered battle pokemon instead of 8.

*Difference 2: Trainers are allowed to have one companion pokemon. It isn't allowed to be used in official battles except under special circumstances.

*Difference 3: You have to do contests, challenges, and trials before you can compete in the championship league.

Other than that, I haven't heard of any other major changes. We had our pokemon checked out at the main island Pokécenter. They're all doing well. Hikari's Minx is very strong in my opinion.

We will be heading to Shushu Forest in the morning via Lapras. An update will be posted then .

_Shinji_

Shushu Forest Island. It was massive, bigger than the main island of Alola. Dense forest along with thick marsh covered the landscape making travel difficult for first timers.

Lucky for our heroes, they are far from beginners. Deciding to head towards Marigold village, the trio of trainers began the journey through the first of many difficult trails.

"It's so hot!" Jun complained as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Hikari rolled her eyes and adjusted her bag before picking up her Pace with a smirk on her face.

'Of course Jun would be complaining, he's a spoiled rich kid who's never had to work for anything a day in his life!' she thought to herself.

She walked faster much to the annoyance of the young blond but thankfully, Shinji didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed he had picked up on the fact that Hikari was trying to annoy Jun and helped her by setting an even quicker pace.

"I'm going to fine you both big time if you don't slow down!" Jun yelled but his cries were met by the snickers of his traveling companions. "Are you two even listening to me!"

More snickers…

"That's it fining time!" Jun came to an abrupt stop and pulled a pen and paper from his fanny pack. As he was writing down his "fine" Shinji walked up and slapped him in the head.

"We don't have time for your nonsense today Jun. We have to make it to Marigold village before sundown and to do that we need to hurry through the woods."

"Fiiiine! But can we please slow down a bit, my legs are killing me!"

"That's up to Hikari. She chose Marigold, so we go at her place. Keep up or we'll leave you behind."

With an audible groan Jun put his notepad back in his pack and jogged to catch up to Hikari who was now a good fifty yards away. That's how the rest of the day went. Hikari would set the pace, Jun would complain, and Shinji would smack and then lecture him.

Eventually they did make it to the village. It was near twilight and the trio was exhausted. They made their way to a small inn near the center of the village and decided to stay there for the night before signing up for the Challenge the following day.

They each headed to their own rooms for the night. Jun fell asleep immediately. Shinji began doing research into the nuclear pokemon phenomenon. Hikari couldn't sleep so she decided to write a journal entry.


	7. CHAPTER 7

February 8, 2019, journal entry, Hikari

We made it to Marigold village today. It was ok. It would've been better if Jun hadn't been complaining the entire time, but whatever.

The village is cute. It looks like something out of a storybook. All of the buildings and houses are made from stone, wood, and hay. It feels like we've stepped back in time here. There are no streets, only roads paved with stone. Signs hang from doorways made of wood and what looks like hand forged iron.

Most of the buildings have ivy growing on the walls and there are no fenced in yards. It feels very whimsical here.

There's something about this place though. Have you ever had a feeling that someone was watching you? It's like, you're never alone. Like something is hiding in the shadows waiting for you to let your guard down so it can drag you away into oblivion. I don't feel right. I want to leave but we can't. Not until after the challenge at least.

I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Hopefully we can be out of this creepy place soon. I shouldn't have chosen this place. There are other challenges on this island we could've gone for instead. But I chose the creepy one. Just my luck. I guess a few days here won't kill me. Right? Until then.

_Hikari_

The following day had a surprisingly easy start. Around seven am Hikari headed downstairs from her room to speak with nurse Joy at the reception desk. Thankfully, it was easy enough so there were hardly any other trainers awake.

There was a girl, well, woman would probably be a better word since she looked around 30; running alongside her Litleo on a treadmill. She had long red hair that was pulled into a tight bun. She wore spandex black pants and a black sports bra under a exercise tank top. Her red shoes matched her hair and earphones she was wearing, as well as what looked to be a matching red scarf on her lion.

On the other side of the center a young man who looked 18 or 19. He was picking up a Vaporion with a cast on it's tail and it's left eye patched up. Although the Pokemon still looked worse for wear, it seemed genuinely happy to be reunited with it's trainer. The ebony skinned man with braids in his hair broke down sobbing. He begged the eveeloution for forgiveness for his actions; what those were Hikari didn't know; and nurse Joy tried to reassure him his Pokemon would be fine.

As Hikari walked up both nurse Joy and the man took note if her.

"Good morning! Is there something I can help you with today? Breakfast, maybe some coffee?"

Although both sounded terribly fantastic at the moment, Hikari shook her head and bowed politely.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"You aren't! Matthew here was just picking up his starter here,but I'm more than free to speak with the next person."

Hikari knew that nurse Joy were cheery by nature, but there was something… off … about this nurse Joy. Her smile seemed fake and forced. She seemed to like to make people uncomfortable before sending them off as well. But she ignored all of that along with the grumbling of her stomach and put a fake smile of her own on her face.

"Ah, yes well, I needed to sign myself and my companions up for the upcoming Trainer Challenge."

"Pffft good luck." The man Hikari had learned was named Matthew scoffed at her. He angerly returned his Pokemon and turned to face the bluenette.

"The people in this villiage are crazy. The wild pokemon nearby are no better. They like to play sick mind games and pray on unsuspecting newcomers. They shattered every bone in my Vaporions tail and a "neighborhood" pokemon took out her eye. They're crazy and you'll be lucky to make it out of this race unscathed."

With that, Matthew turned and stormed out of the Pokemon Center. Hikari's face never faltered and she turned back to nurse Joy, smile still on her face. Nurse Joy however looked horrified at Matthews outburst and at a loss for words. This in some twisted way made Hikari feel much better.

If nurse Joy was put off that easily then she couldn't be as bad as Hikari initially thought. Instead, Hikari decided this particular nurse Joy just got a sadistic laugh from people's awkwardness. Hikari decided to ignore Matthews warning and go on with what she cane to Marigold for.

"So…can we sign up?"

It took a moment, but the creepy smile reappeared and the strange nurse Joy was back.

"Absolutely! I'll need yours and your companions pokedexts and trainer IDs."

Hikari handed over the requested items and watched as the pinkette typed a few things into her computer and scanned their belongings. After about five minutes, she handed back the items along with three hunting vests.

Hikari took the items with a bit of skepticism and looked at nurse Joy. "You three need to meet at the gardens near the edge of the eastern part if the village by noon. Be sure to wear these vests and bring your Pokemon."

XxX

Four hours, a shouting match, bucket of ice water and a black eye later… Hikari had managed to awake the slumbering dragons known as Shinji and Jun.

The boys were as unhappy as she was. A dripping wet Shinji growled as he made his way towards the bathroom. An equally pissed Jun appeared with his hand over his now swollen and purple eye. An even louder growl escaped him as he began making hollow threats of fines and fees.

Hikari simply giggled in response and motioned him towards the table in the living area of their room. He only followed her because he was going that way anyway to look for his shoes. But all of his anger… well, most of it anyway, disappeared when he saw what she was offering.

There was a huge platter of fresh fruits, yogurt, combee honey, muffins, cream cheese, bagels, miltank milk, granola, and omurice. There was also a pitcher of orange juice and coffee along with a bowl of sugar cubes and a little cup of flavored creamer. There were three spaces set up and Hikari still had some flour on her clothes and hair, although, she didn't know that.

He decided not to fine her after all.

It was then that Shinji walked in. Eyes wide for only a moment, he looked at the bluenette and smirked. He knew what she did. No matter how much she acted like a cold hearted wench, she couldn't always hide the caring angel hidden inside of her.

Shinji knew that Hikari well. Much better than his current companion. Although, looking at her, seeing the flour all over her, knowing she got up early , took care of things, and handmade breakfast… he couldn't help but smile.

Not a smirk, but he genuinely smiled. He made sure Hikari saw it before it was gone and the trio was sitting down to eat. Luckily for them, the gardens were only about five minutes away so they enjoyed their breakfast before heading downstairs and out the door towards their trial.

XxX


End file.
